An Underland Tradition
by Rurple101
Summary: It's Loveness Day and Alice wakes to find that everyone must be paired off - or go mad! But Tarrant is seen by her kissing the queen and her friend, Mirana! What will happen? Please review and yes I know it's a really crazy plot. WARNING! MIRANA IS EEW
1. Loveness Day

_**By the way I was listening to Miley Cyprus's new song 'Can't be tamed' as I wrote this. So imagine Alice is singing this when she's lying on the grass… which she is. Lol. Sorry if she seems to overreact, This is a really imaginary Alice after all.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**An Underland Tradition**_  
By Rurple101_

Alice wandered around the castle curiously. Where was Tarrant? He usually was at her door for tea every morning. He was late and Alice felt really...uneasy and strange. Was it her or was there patches of pink color appearing in the air as she walked down a quiet and gleaming white corridor? Like when she stared at the noonday sun for too long, she would get flashes of different colors.

She continued on for several minutes until she found herself walking towards the Great Dining Hall. She walked in to find loads of different couple, with EVERYONE! Everyone had a partner with him or her and they seemed to have the same cooed expression on their faces. Curiouser and Curiouser, she thought. Queen Mirana and Tarrant weren't in their seats at the High Table where they normally sat. She wandered blindly across the room until he walked into someone.

"Tweedledum! What on _earth_ is happening?" she exclaimed. Tweedledum looked lost as well, like he was looking for someone. He ignored Alice until he froze and smiled sappily at someone behind her. Looking around she saw Tweedledee smiling the same way at him. "What on earth is happening?" she hissed again, feeling quite frightened at the behavior.

Her heart started to pound very fast when she heard voices of all the couples in the hall. She had to restrain herself from not screaming herself hoarse. She instead, ran out of the hall and put her hands on her head.

"You are not going loopy Alice! You are not going loopy!" she said, repeating it over and over again. She noticed that she was shaking and she raised a trembling hand. How could she get freaked out by something so weird? She seemed to answer the question herself.

Then the answer came to her! Mirana, she never dates people, only suitors, which there weren't any. She hurried along to her chambers. Mirana would assure Alice and tell her that it might be an Underlandian thing. She didn't even stop think to calm herself. She knocked on the door and waited several seconds. She decided on leaving until she heard a voice with Mirana, which made her want to scream. It was _Tarrant's_ voice.

"Mirana _sweetheart_, let me help you with that _darling_." He muttered from the other side of the door. Alice's legs started to wobble and she leaned her ear closer to the door.

"Thank you Tarrant for doing my buttons up for me, I can never reach the back ones and seeing as Felicity is with Fredrick. Then it was good you were _already_ here!" she gave a tinkering laugh and Tarrant joined in.

Alice peaked round the door to find Tarrant and Mirana embracing. And _kissing_. Alice had to choke on her sobs and felt several emotions at once: Heartbreak, jealously, hatred and pity. She choked on a dry sob and she hurried down the corridor before they heard her. She ran out towards the entrance hall. When she ran out of the doors into the grounds, she kept on running.

She had to get as far away from Tarrant and Mirana, otherwise she will go mad. She felt herself slipping as it was. She then hated herself for staying. Had she been so silly to fall into the plan on Tarrant's trust? He'd told her he loved her and cared for her. Mirana had showed her love a mother would have for her daughter – they _both_ LIED!

"Those slurlvish liars!" she screamed at the world. "Those stupid backstabbing _gits_!" She was amazed at herself for remembering when her father's men got angry at contacts for the company and cursed in front of her by accident.

She was breathing rather heavily and kept shaking badly. This was a bad reaction. What was happening? Surely this part, this day was a dream she had. She would wake up any moment and then be greeted by the knock on her door, signaling Tarrant to take her to tea. But at the thought of them made her very angry.

So angry, that if she…she concentrated she could really hurt something. She tried to calm down. She then sighed and sat down laid back on the soft green grass.

She could still see the Palace outline so she looked up at the sky. She looked up and felt the tears running down her cheeks and she sniffled her nose. She started to sing loudley. She got up and started singing furiously around to the delight to the neighboring flowers and trees, seeing their Champion singing and dancing.

* * *

**dunno how logn this is. Alice goes really crazy and over-reacts i know but this has a really werid twist**


	2. Alice Has Fled

**An Underland Tradition  
**_By Rurple101_

Mirana and Tarrant both walked, hand in hand towards the Great Dining Hall. When they got there the whole celebration of the Loveness Day was in full bloom.

If Mirana was honest, she felt guilty for snatching Tarrant as a partner on this day instead of Alice. But hopefully she would find someone else to be paired with.

But she was a bit worried when they went in and sat down for at least ten minutes. Tarrant was scared as well: he'd wanted to decline Mirana but he was…scared that would anger her. But then what about Alice?

"Are you ok, sweetling?" Mirana asked casually, pretending nothing was worrying her at all as she reached for an apple. He nodded and watched the other couples at the other tables in the hall.

"Mirana?" he asked, carefully. She looked around. "Yes?"

"Have you seen Alice?"

"No, I haven't - I've been with you all morning." She giggled and stroked her finger down his cheek.

Tarrant felt really sick with himself. Why did he agree again?

He had the thought of her finding someone else when several guest walked towards them. "Your Highness, Lady Alice has _fled _the palace."

Mirana and Tarrant both dropped their spoons and looked up in shock. "_What_?" Mirana said, gobsmacked.

"Lady Alice seemed to come to the hall earlier – which can be proved as she spoke to the Tweedles. She was then reported being seen walking towards _your_ chambers _majesty_."

Mirana gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Tarrant's eyes went orange with guilt. The guard continued. "She then reappeared running out of the grounds. The villagers in a nearby town have said she is…screaming." He trailed off.

"Well go get her!" Mirana yelled, shocking everyone. "Yes, but she won't like that!" Tarrant yelled at her. Everyone was looking at them. "I'll go get her," he said getting up but Mirana motioned the guards to follow him. The after second thought she decided to go herself as well. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

* * *

**short and sweet - thats what I say**


	3. You Lied!

**An Underland Tradition  
**_By Rurple101_

Alice felt very at peace as she screamed the words to herself. After she finished screaming she then started skipping around the meadow she was in. She kept humming the song until she started up singing again.

She had the feeling she was being traced and turned round to see the White Army walking towards her. She rolled her eyes and started skipping away. Her mind was slipping and her anger was building. She had so much energy she wasn't aware of what she was doing. She then raised her arms and dived into a long cartwheel.

She smiled madly to herself as she got up and continued skipping. This was silly, she thought. _Why would Mirana send the whole freaking army?_ Then it dawned on her – Mirana would be coming, and so would Tarrant – Marvelous.

"_#I can't be tamed, I can't be contained! #"_ She sang loudly and giggled in a dull but shrill laugh. The guards looked uneasy so Alice did something she had never done, she took the piss – her madness was making her do loads of silly things that she would regret later. She stood with her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. She felt something tugging at her dress, and turned to see McTwisp. "What are you doing Alice?" he said.

"Aha, just mucking around. I'm going mad you know!" she giggled and took off running. She ran through a thicket of wood and panted as she hid behind a tree. McTwisp followed. "I saw Tarrant kissing Mirana and I'm really ANGRY! SO ANGRY I'm going mad!" she yelled. McTwisp nodded and patted her hand.

"I understand the feeling Alice. But it isn't anything serious. It's Loveness day, the day a person spends loads of public love with their love." He explained. This made Alice want to puke. Before McTwisp could say another thing she turned round and stormed back to the meadow. Mirana was surrounded by a few guards and Tarrant was in front of them.

She walked politely back into the meadow. There was a silence. The she couldn't stand it any longer. "Can't you see I'm busy?" she yelped shrilly. They all flinched. Mirana spoke up and in a trembling voice said "No."

"Well your WRONG!" Alice yelled, clenching her hands into fists. She needed to scream again. "I know how you feel Alice." Tarrant said bravely but Mirana grabbed his hand in a silent plea of 'no'. Alice's stomach churned. Her breathing became heavy and saw guards surround her.

" I'll react faster unless you tell the guards to back off." She muttered. Mirana nodded and the guards walked slowly back. Alice took a steady breath and looked up at Tarrant.

"You lied, you both lied to me! I slay a bloody Jabberwocky, I free your people and this is how I get re-paid! You steel the man I lov**ed**?" she roared. Mirana took a steady breath and nodded. Alice could not seem to control her angry as well as her self-pity.

She fumbled in her pocket and pulled out the vial of jabberwocky blood. She grinned madly at it. Should she? Would she regret it? She sighed and nodded to herself, but where was the anger coming from? Tarrant cleared his throat and continued.

"Alice, I wanted to be with you but…well…" he said nervously.

Alice looked at him and he released Mirana's hand from his. Alice looked confused as Tarrant also stepped away from the Queen and past the guards.

"I'm not a cheat, Alice." He was right in front of her. Alice reacted the only way she could – she slapped him clean around the face. Strangely she felt better as soon as she did it.

"I deserved that" he said numbly and looked at Alice. "But I forgot to explain it to you. Loveness is the day…"

"I KNOW NOW!" she hissed. "McTwisp just told me! The reason I came back! He said the one a person love he/she will spend the day with. That clearly means you love Mirana instead of me, the girl you actually declared your love to!"

Tarrant looked back at Mirana, she hadn't moved. "Your majesty – do you want to take over from here?" he asked, stepping away from Alice. Alice felt herself cracking as soon as he moved away which was really strange.

"I'm too scared" she heard the Queen state which made Alice cackle with laughter. "Mirana, why are you scare of 'Champion' Alice? The only thing that is scary is that I'm bloody angry at you!" she stopped her laughter abruptly and closed her eyes. Then she smacked herself across the face. Opening them she still saw red.

"I asked Tarrant before he went to yours Alice. Being a gentlemen he was properly worried I would be-head him if he declined." Mirana said.

"Would you have? You would have got angry and heartbroken! Wait – just like me! What joy!" Alice said sarcastically. Her state wasn't the best.

"And I know your position because on Loveness, those who are parentless go insane with madness." She said.

"What a nice present!" Alice said happily. Then in her normal tone she said, "I shall treasure it always!"

Tarrant sighed: he had made her go mad. It was his fault. "DON'T YOU BLOODY DARE START BALMING YOURSELVES!" Alice said, seeing the look on his face.

"BECAUSE ALL I HAVE TO DO IS DRINK THIS AND YOU WILL GO BACK TO THE LOVENESS DAY! THAT'LL BE MY RETURNING PRESENT!" she cackled. She then spotted the guards close in. She turned and jumped between the gap in the guards. She then started running like crazy.

"Running, running, running away!" she muttered. "#Can't be tamed, can't be shamed! #" She started singing again. Seeing a high tree, she leapt onto the trunk and started climbing. Higher and higher she went until she was at the top. She poked her head through the leaves and everyone saw her head.

"Helllloooo!" she sang, waving her arms madly.

"I wish I had told you to go away when you asked me now Mirana" Tarrant said gloomily. Alice's side effects wouldn't end until the end of Loveness Day which was in 12 hours.

Up in the tree, Alice saw a rope hanging from the tree. Sensing the adventure she reached out to grab it. She grasped on to it and swung to the next tree…if there was one there.

She sailed through the air, screaming in delight. Everyone looked up in horror and Mirana eternally cursed herself. Tarrant wanted to die, as Alice has no landing place. He then hurried himself underneath her as best as he could guess so he could catch her as she fell.

But then Alice saw the dodo bird fly towards her as she started to descend. The tree had been very high, above 50 feet and she loved the adrenaline that filed her as she fought with the laws of gravity.

The dodo bird caught her lowered herself to the ground. Only Alice had somehow cut her face, a huge gash running right around under her chin and to her ear. Blood was rushing out slowly as the dodo bird landed.

"Cut ropes, they lure mad people to jump." Mirana said cuttingly. Tarrant turned to her anger in his eyes. "Stop babbling about it and help her then!"

Mirana nodded and knelt down to Alice only she glared as she saw Mirana walk towards her. A guard saw a stone and knocked it against her head. Mirana looked up shocked. It wasn't a guard. It was Stayne.


	4. GET OFF ME!

**An Underland Tradition  
**_By Rurple101_

"What are _you _doing _here_?" Mirana gasped when she looked up at Stayne.

He was kneeling down and stroked Alice's forehead slowly with his finger. "I've come to be her partner for the day. It's fair anyway but you have made _my _girl mad already!" he fumed quietly.

Tarrant let a growl loose and glared. "Leave her alone!" he hissed.

"No" Stayne said, pushing them aside and picking Alice up in her arms. "I shall look after her for today. Then you can't have her back!" he spat and started running with Alice in his arms. Mirana was surprised.

_"AFTER HIM_!" Tarrant yelled at the guards and they followed quickly, Tarrant in the lead.

Mirana sighed. Now _she _was partner less. She looked around but there was only Tweedledum. He curtsied and held his arm out even though he was too small. Smiling she walked him back to the castle without a backwards glance.

* * *

Stayne had been running for several minutes when the young maiden in his arms stirred. She put a hand to her head and groaned. Her sound went straight to his trousers. Could he help himself?

"Alice sweetling?" he cooed.

"Tarrant?" she asked in her moaned tone. He grunted with disgust, she was s hard to break. "Can you scream Alice?" he asked, putting her on the ground in a secluded area behind a tree. She looked at him in confusion.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded, outraged.

"Stayne, Alice _sweetling_." He answered.

She glared and got to her feet. He grabbed her hand "Can you be with me today on this day of Loveness?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow and looked at her hand which he was gripping very tightly. He dropped it and she sighed.

"Now that I can feel my hand I can do _this_!" she said and suddenly smacked him across the face.

"When will you men learn to_ leave me alone_?" she screamed and charged away.

He ran after her and grabbed her by the arm. "_GET OFF ME!_" she bellowed and he pulled her back.

She was just too…good to waste. He smacked her face and laid her on the floor under him pinning her down with his legs as he took his jacket off and then his shirt, then his trousers.

"You filthy _git_! Get off me _NOW_!" she screamed and aimed a kick in his '_area_'. He groaned and fell over backwards.

But before she could get up, he was only in his underwear and grabbed her dress from behind.

"GET OFF ME!" she yelled.

There was a part of her which started to panic. He was going to take her maidenhood, he was going to _rape _her. And she was just lying there screaming? Her panic etched in and she aimed another kick in his '_area_' but missed. He slapped her across the face again and she felt tears from her eyes.

"Don't worry. I was going to love you so you will live with me forever but now I'm just gunna take you and kill you" he spat.

"Your as bad as my ex wives were. '_Oh Stayne that hurts! Why are you being cruel_?' I'm _not_ cruel – I'm trying to get some!" he roared.

Unfortunately for him, the White guards and Tarrant where a few meters away from their hiding space. Alice could hear footsteps and screamed again. "HELP! THIS UGLY SCARRED _BASTARD _IS RAPING ME!"

Tarrant's hope dropped, Alice wasn't dead, but she wasn't that scared ,_she's gone mad Tarrant – just like you did._ He motioned the guards to close in on them. Until he heard…

"GET OFF! YOU TOUCH MY BREAST _AGAIN _AND I'LL BITE YOUR … _THINGS _OFF!" Alice screamed I protest. His temper reached its peak and he pushed aside the bush.

He saw Stayne on top of his Alice and she had her top down. She saw him from behind Stayne and tried to cover her breasts. She mouthed '_help me_!' and he obeyed.

"_SEIZE _HIM!" he roared as Stayne noticed Alice wasn't looking at him.

"You little _bitch_! You got your friends here!" he roared as well and raised his hand to smack her again.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER YER SLITHLY, SLURVISH, GLUTTLERS SULTING.." Tarrant's curses fell thick and fast as he caught Stayne round the middle and tackled him to the ground. Alice had covered herself up and buttoned her dress up and was watching the fight egarly. Stayne only had his underwear on and it looked rather...arousing..

Alice! Get that thought of of your head! she thought. She shook her head to clear it and noticed that it was quiet. She looked round and saw Tarrant standing over Stayne, his lip was cut and he was still in his scottish brogue. She got herself up and walked over to him.

He was doubled over slightly as the guards gathered Stayne and his clothes from the ground and away.

"Thank you" she whispered hoarsly. He turned slowly to meet her eyes and she smiled happily at him. "You welcome Alice" he whispered, still in his scottish brogue, which made a shiver go down his spine.

She surpised herself and the Hatter when she wrapped her arms round his middle in a bone crushing hug. She was so relived not to have been robbed of her maidenhood - especially behind a bloody tree.

The Hatter swayed slightly and hugged her back carefully. His eyes met hers and they both grinned at each other. They were interupted however by a cough from one of the guards.

"Ready to return to the castle?" he asked. Alice tensed. Tarrant took her hand in his and she felt better at once. She felt no madder and was comforted by his closeness.

"Yes, I am" she answered and they started walking back to the castle.


	5. I Love You

**An Underland Tradition**_  
By Rurple101_

When Alice and Tarrant marched into the palace of Marmoreal, she realised she wasn't _ready _to meet Mirana.

_What was she going to do?_

She couldn't even keep her frame still while she thought of her annoying peaceful face.

Alice then thought that she was so full of greed that she'd want to hurt her, like Mirana had _hurt _her.

But Alice didn't realise she was half muttering to herself when Tarrant stopped her and made her look at him.

"What did you just say?" he asked, in disbelief.

Alice shrugged "I can't remember" she said honestly.

"You just said you wanted to hurt the Queen." He answered.

"_Don_'t you?" Alice asked back in a menacing tone, her madness taking over. "She hurt me by taking _you_."

Alice seemed to think things through for a moment. She then removed her hand from his hold and walked a few steps back.

"That reminds me, I don't think I've forgiven you yet."

He groaned. _Loudly_.

"If you're so tired of a crazy and madness-filed blonde girl who plays havoc with your heart then go to Mirana. She is perfect as everyone says. _Mirana_ this, _Mirana_ that…I bet she is not as nice as everyone think she is." Alice half growled.

He gasped; like he didn't want to hear it.

Instead he did the one thing Alice didn't want him to do - He started to run away from her towards the steps into the palace.

Alice sighed and looked behind her to see the guards had closed the gates, so she couldn't go out again. _Damm_.

I followed him inside walking and went straight towards my chambers, which I wished I had stayed in that morning.

* * *

Tarrant Hightopp fell over himself as he ran towards Mirana's chambers.

_I had to get away – why was that madness so dominating over my Alice? I hated how bitter she was being._ He thought to himself.

He knocked on the door before entering her chambers but half yelped when he saw the sight and covered his eyes like the gentlemen he was should.

"_Mirana_! What are you doing?" he all but yelled at the White Queen who was…_urm_ lying down on her bed kissing violently with one of her knights.

Tarrant spluttered and headed back out of the door.

Her dress was only half open and she didn't even have a person watching over her. Even if she was Queen after all – she made sure that he and Alice had a chaperone.

"Tarrant!" he heard the Queen squeal out at him as he ran out the door.

Now what did he do? _Man, when will this weird day end?_

He decided to go to his hat room.

When he got there he started work and made a new hat, a special hat, a wonderful hat and to make himself better.

Nearly half an hour passed and it was finished.

He had surprised himself with the speed of his working, usually he took more care but he had gotton bored with him and hurried with it.

Sighing he put it in a cardboard box, closed it up and left the room.

* * *

Alice was lying on her bed when she heard a knock at the door. She thought it was best to keep to herself while in this state of mind.

Her anger and annoyance at Mirana was controlling her and she wanted to be herself again.

She had changed…for the worse and _hated_ it.

"Who is it?" she called without bothering to get up.

"Me" came the familiar voice of the Royal Hatter.

Sighing, she got up and walked across the room and opened it for him. He was there as normal but this time he was holding a dark blue box that was quite big.

Curious she asked "What's up?"

A grin stretched out on his face. "The sky" he answered, thinking it was a riddle.

Strangely it made Alice herself grin and she moved out of the way to let him in.

"I saw Mirana kissing a Knight earlier" he said as he put the box carefully upon her coffee table.

She raised her eyebrows. "Told you she was tart didn't I?" she said.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry for not believing you" he said carefully.

She grinned again. "It's ok."

He looked out of the window; it was late afternoon, early evening time. Soon the madness would escape her. He took that as a comforting gesture. "I have a present for you!" he said.

She looked round, having seen him look out the window. She prayed to Time that it would hurry up and get her out of this horrid state. "Really? Why?" she asked.

Tarrant blushed slightly and looked at her. "I was…_confused_ by what has happened today so I decided to busy myself. When I finished it, I thought I'd give it to you – to urm make it a memento to this day, even if it was quite horrid on you."

Alice was touched. He'd made her a hat and understood how she was going through?

"I'm sorry I've been…a bitch, Tarrant. I don't like it either" she said quietly.

He put his arm round her shoulder and she leaned into him. "It's ok, Love. Nothing will make me hate you." He whispered to her.

She looked at him slightly and then turned her attention back to the item on the table.

He made a move to open it but she beat him to it.

Only she dropped the lid of the box in shock when she spotted the hat.

It was beautiful, despite the little amount of time put into it. It had dark red rubies like jewels around the rim and even had a mini veil to cover up her face. It was all a dark but modest red with the words 'My Alice' sewed into the hat under the rim.

She loved it immediately. "Tarrant – it's _wonderful_!" she gasped.

He showed her his famous gap-toothed smile and reached out to put it on her head. She walked over to the mirror to look at herself in it.

Tarrant came up from behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist. "Are you sure it's ok?" he whispered. She beamed and nodded.

He went to move away but she twisted round in his arms and leaned down to kiss him compassionately. He was taken aback but continued the kiss and smiled as he did so.

Deep within Alice, she felt the spell of her madness disappear and felt herself coming back.

She broke the kiss and gasped.

Tarrant, knowing what was happening – continued to kiss her down her neck. She smiled and looked back out the window. It was now pitch black.

Thank you, Time – she thought and clung to her Hatter. He grinned and stroke her cheek.

"Welcome back, I missed you" he whispered and she grinned.

"I love you" she said, matching his tone.

For a second he was silent until he met her eyes, his were a dark purple and his whole frame was happy.

"I love you too, my Alice"

* * *

**Lol, I AM REALLY SORRY that I have been not updating (dont moan grr) but I had serious writter's block (and truth be told I havent had it since I started 'In Love With A Hatter' (which is a long time!). BUT now I am on SUMMER HOLIDAYS! WOOOOO! So I should be ok now :D**


	6. Epilogue pt1

**Epilogue (Part 1)  
**_Wait for next part soon!_

Alice was a pile of nerves. She was extremely nervous and her whole frame was trembling ever so slightly as she had awoken on her special day. She had been comforted quite a lot by Mirana (who she'd forgiven) as she got into her dress. It was long, flowing and had a long trail which made her look like an angel.

"Alice, you're _glowing_!" Mirana squealed as she clapped her hands in excitement.

"_and_ you, Mirana _cannot_ calm down!" Alice scowled playfully from the window.

She was in the tallest tower of the castle in a small room she was ordered to stay in all day before her wedding at Brillig. After that, the ceremony there would be the big party in time for the sunset.

"Nervous?" Mirana said as Alice went quiet.

"I _could not be any more terrified_. I have always declined way before this stage _so_…and the fact that it's _Tarrant_ I'm marrying…" she trailed off.

"But the way he proposed to you was magical" Mirana said slyly. Alice blushed slightly. She had remembered that night so clearly.

* * *

_Alice was singing to herself as she skipped through the Royal Gardens, sensing this was better than screaming the words to anyone who heard. One thing was sure that she hated her experience on the Loveness Day._

_She didn't notice that Tarrant, her escort, was sneaking up behind her. __Alice__ stopped and knelt down and spotted a young flower had fallen out of the flowerbox. It was crying for its mother. Alice didn't understand a word of what the baby flower was saying but all she did was offer her hand to it, explaining she would put her back in the flowerbox. The flower agreed and crawled onto her palm._

_Being very quiet, Tarrant watched his love carefully place the young lily into the flowerbox and the mother flower thank her she clung to her seedling. He also watched with amusement as __Alice__ tipped her hat to the flower and continued along the path. **She's got the habit off me,** he'd thought._

_Tarrant had hated seeing __Alice__ without at least ONE hat from him so she'd allowed him to make her one. Only he had taken a lot of effort and care to make it just right for his __Alice__._

_"It's amazing, isn't it dearest?" he'd called from behind her, making her jump and nearly fall into a neighbouring flowerbed. All said flowers looked up in alarm until __Alice__ steadied herself and turned towards Tarrant._

_"Oh…hello Tarrant" she said, the breeze gently pushing aside her curls into her face. She brushed them away and tucked it behind her ear. Tarrant walked forward to her and kissed her deeply. All the flowers watched in causal surprise and some even wolf whistled._

_Tarrant smiled and lead her away as he pulled out of the kiss. __Alice__ seemed quite dazed herself and followed absently. He made her stand right in front of the serene lake outside surrounding the brilliant castle. The view was fantastic and the sky shone down on them as he watched the young couple._

_"__Alice__, do you ever…think or wonder, you choose… about us?" he'd asked, carefully._

_"Yes" she answered, still dazed from the unexpected kiss._

_"Do you…forgive me…I'm a tad nervous…" he stuttered. That made her focus._

_"Tarrant, what's wrong?" she had demanded, grabbing his shoulders. He smiled._

_"Nothing…wrong. It's just…I wanted to know…if you would ever…despite being with me now…consider or marvel at becoming…my…my…wife, spouse, companion, consort, partner, significant other…" he was cut off by __Alice__ kissing him fiercely._

_"A million times, yes, hatter!" she squealed and clung to him tightly. He had then knelt down and held her hand out. __Alice__ held her breath as he fumbled in his pocket and withdrew an amazing emerald ring (which immediately reminded her of his eyes). He carefully (but savouring every moment) slid the ring onto her middle finger._

_

* * *

_

Mirana had overheard the whole ordeal and hadn't been able to be quiet enough. Everyone in the castle knew by the next morning.

"Yes, well you spread the word pretty quickly. What if I have got scared by the attention and declined him?" she repeated to Mirana, making the Queen feel slightly guilty.

"Sorry again, Alice" she said.

"Think nothing of it!" Alice said, brushing her finger down the said emerald ring. She stared from the corner of her eye to the large mirror next to her and sighed as she took in her appearance again.

She looked (how Mirana and Mallymkun had said) like a _saganistute_, a wise person of poetry and vision. After raising her eyes, Mirana had also quickly said it was an alternative Underland word as the opposite of _frumious_, which was dirty and smelly.

But Alice had been absorbed by the amount of detail the dressmaker had put into her wedding dress. It was (as she knew) _originally_ designed by her future husband, Tarrant Hightopp, Mad Hatter of the White Court. But the dressmaker had made it as to allow Alice the pleasure of showing of the actual dress to him as she walked down the aisle.

It was ivory and had sleeveless sleeve length. A tank sleeve style and a very mature and sweeping train with a V-shaped neckline. There was like a 'belt' wrap around her waistline and she was told she had a very elegant silhouette as it went straight to the floor, but allowing her to move freely around. She wore glass slippers for shoes and she had midnight blue roses in a cream silk wrap in her hands. She wore her original fingerless gloves to add colour to the outfit.

Mirana had given Alice her old garter (which she wanted back – making both of them blush deep red) for the 'something borrowed'.

The stunning dress was something new as it was made straight for her by her new friend, the dressmaker who made marvellous dresses, almost as impressive as Tarrant's hats!

Her 'something blue' was obviously her gloves and her roses. Alice had become stuck when she got to the something old but then she remembered! After re-growing her petticoats, she'd found her father's old family ring he always wore. Alice had inherited it but she kept it with her always. So she wore her father's ring on her second finger which she would give to Tarrant as his ring.

Alice gasped as she again looked at the clock on the opposite side of the room and then to the window. "Mirana, isn't it time yet?"

"Oh good gracious me!" Mirana exclaimed and disappeared out the door. She then brought up Alice's bridesmaids who were Bielle, Mallymkun and Crystal.

(They were all dressed in what was now called _'The Alice Shade'_ coloured silk.)

Mallymkun was the only bridesmaid who wore the same fingerless gloves as Alice, as she and Alice had helped her _get over_ the man she was about to marry.

Mirana quietened them all because as soon as the females came in, they gushed over Alice's dress. "Come, come, and quiet now ladies. Alice needs to prepare herself." Mirana ordered and they quieted at once.

Alice started to hyperventilate and she gazed out the window for her nerves. _It's only Tarrant, he loves you, you love him and you will now be joined in holy matrimony because of that reason._

_

* * *

_

Tarrant Hightopp, it seemed was in a worse state than Alice. He was paranoid he'd muck up his vows or make something go horribly wrong. What if he did something so wrong that Alice didn't want him?

"For goodness sake Tarrant Do calm down!" Cheshire purred as he appeared in front of the distraught hatter. "Alice is having exactly the same thoughts as you are. No need to worry."

"She is?" Tarrant asked, freezing for a moment as he stared at the cat floating in the air at his face height.

"Oh yes, Tarrant!" Cheshire, reassured the husband-to-be. "But don't let yourself get so nervous about the wedding. But think of _who_ you're marrying."

"I'm marrying Alice...?" Tarrant said, unsure of what Cheshire meant.

"_Lady_ Alice Kingsley, _Champion_ for the White Queen, _Slayer_ of the Jabberwocky and the _Hero_ of Underland in fact." Cheshire said proudly.

"Enough with the teasing, Cheshire!" Absolem snapped as he flew over to the two men and taking in Tarrant's now petrified expression. Chess nodded and then vanished.

"You can tease him when he marries Crystal in a few months, Tarrant" Absolem joked, the closet he came to smiling.

"He's going to marry Crystal?" Tarrant asked, but dropped it. "What am I going to do?"

"It's simple, you foolish man, you are as silly as she is so you are a perfect match!" he tried to joke again. Hatter grinned a bit but he was still nervous.

"It is normal to be nervous, you are nervous, so is Alice and it's time to go, come on." Absolem said after glancing at the darkening sky outside. Tarrant swallowed deeply and breathed in deeply and slowly, closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them, bright and determined. . _It's only __Alice__, she loves you, you love her and you will now be joined in holy matrimony because of that reason._

_

* * *

_

_part 2 will be out soon! plz review kindly  
_


End file.
